Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki., where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. 'Welcome to Uber Universe (Eggstraordinary V2)! ' Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus, secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms not yet inhabited by spammers and trolls! Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Moderators Devlini ': Great moderator...tasos22 still seeks revenge... ' ''' Members of Uber Universe ﻿Regulars of Uber Universe, a chat room owned by Eggstraordinary. More regulars will get added. '''00tasos00: '''tasos22's lover, don’t ask it out. '''8cola8cola8: '''Is always mean to portiarocks. '''Arlais: '''cassie_15's sis. Don't mess with her unless you want candy. '''Boatzilla: Often makes up lies or role plays for world domination. Can be very lazy at times. Bumslayer: '''Makes friends out of trollers and spammers, as well as boring people. '''canadianscanread: '''Is from Canada and is the best person in Uber Universe! '''cassie_15: '''Can be nice or mean; she is smart, funny, and she likes trolls. She has over a two favorite games. O_O Yeah, it's a lot. Is mostly ignored. Hated by all. '''chickenseal8: '''He is being called "chickenseal8" by tasos22. '''flex143: '''Don't piss him off, if you do, we'll be laughing at his funeral. '''Funnyonion: ''His hobby is to tell jokes to onions. Hence his name.'' GhostlyEcho: '''Echo....Polo. '''GorillaBaby: '''A girl who is afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation ended with one of her funny yet random comments. Get her mad and she will unleash her Ant Fury on you! A great and funny friend to have. '''graveyard890: '''Can cheer anyone up! He's a ... friend to have. He is very fun to tease and livens up the chat whenever he comes. He goes "Away" a lot but can spark up a quick conversation full of good comments, but mostly rude. Be sure to add him if he gets mad. He loves Patrick. '''hellhounds4ever: A crazy strong boy with a heart for tigress.He loves burning books. inohinata: '''A great friend to have. For some reason thinks she is emo but she is really funny and nice. Just don't get her mad or she will push herself in a lake! Likes to be called 'shizune' as a nickname.You will find her sitting on graveyard. '''kaileyeinstein15: '''Says howdy a lot, and is a neat person.... She's Canadian. tasos22 wants to marry her ! Taco loves her though, he can't deny it.... :3 She doesn't chat much- often distracted from chat by Facebook/Youtube. '''maddigan: A flying gal, always watching the chat from afar. Messi911: '''Good football player call 991 he is high ! '''multikillz54: '''Has a sis named multikillzsis. '''MysteriousArt: A mysterious girl...An easy badge hunter she has already three of them. NARUTOfan321: '''Smart and a huge ninja. Call him a nerd and/or video game freak and he will understand why. Hates all powerrangers and anyone who messes with him or his friends. Also a huge proud mexican. Chat with him and you better pray you don't die that night. '''portiarocks: '''Is nice and smart and alot of people say weird. '''rext80: '''The mediocre troll slayer of UU. He can get pissed off easily when there is a troll here. He also loves his boyfriend. '''spacecats13: '''She is nice and tries to stop any conflicts. She really hates it when people argue or spam. She is also really good at cheering people up! she never makes a promise! She is very caring and a good friend to have. Likes to be called 'puppy' as a nickname. '''tasos22: Often called "Burrito" by kaileyeinstein15. Can be a real moderator ;D. Mostly only mean to Santa, though. thunderbolt123: Can get pissed easily by graveyard and is a weird person and also funny. tigeresses: '''Is a crazy tiger lover like's to be called Kat and will kick someone in the ass if they mess with her boyfriend or boyfriends. Ex Member's *Aresmod: Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly, Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. *Ciela:' A very optimistic girl who is very kind, however, when she breaks out chocolate or cookies the sugar rushes occur... *Joseph1791: "Buddeh:" or "Awesom-azing" Joseph is a really nice person always willing to help others with advice or praise. *Pappaloo'': While quiet at times, he is very talented at many trap levels in Platform Racing 2 and is a great friend in Sacred Seasons. 'Random comments and quotes' canadianscanread '''-when life give's you lemons you cut them first ;) '''graveyard890-school = seven crappy hours of our lives: spacecats13- 'if you want to be happy for a moment, eat chocolate. if you want to be happy for an hour, play a game. If you want to happy for a life time, make someone else happy :D '''GorillaBaby-' Hey baby wanna come over to myspace so you can twitter my yahoo, till I google all over you facebook? 'NARUTOfan321- '''Well death is inevitable anyways...so do you want it in the face, arms, legs, stomache, hands, feet, ankles, wrists, heart, kidney...? (Continues for almost forever.) '''tasos22- '''You will never appreciate what you have until you have lost it.I just lost the game :'( 'Our Videos and Clips thumb|300px|rightTasos22 16:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners